20 stycznia 1992
TP1 13.25 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA: 13.35 J. francuski (16) Impresje francuskie (wersja oryginalna) 14.15 J. niemiecki (19) Impresje niemieckie (wersja oryginalna) 14.50 J. angielski (19) Impresje angielskie (wersja oryginalna) 15.30 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski. Prezentacje. Oblicza szkoły 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 Luz - program nastolatków 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Rokendroler - magazyn polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej 17.55 Sportowy Hit 18.05 Kraje, narody, wydarzenia 18.45 "Alf" - serial prod. USA 19.15 Dobranoc: "Reksio" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Teatr Telewizji - Jerzy Stefan Stawiński "Scena rodzinna" 21.00 Good News Festival (2) 22.00 Program publicystyczny 22.30 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.50 Jutro w programie 22.55 BBC World Service 23.25 Zakończenie programu TP2 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sonda - Jak w uchu 17.15 Publicystyka 17.35 "Biuro, biuro" (5): "Błędna kalkulacja" - serial prod. niemieckiej 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna - O bezmyślnym nadużywaniu słowa filozofia 18.45 Zbliżenia, czyli to i owo o filmie 19.25 Zapraszamy do "Dwójki" 19.30 J. niemiecki (15) 20.00 Prawo wyboru - Adopcja 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.30 "Świadectwo dziecka" - film fabularny prod. angielskiej (1988) 22.35 "Ekstra" (ost.) - serial dok. prod. angielskiej - Seks i stosunki międzyludzkie - magazyn ogólnoeuropejski 24.00 Panorama TV Lublin 18:00 Panorama Lubelska 18:20 Blok promocyjno-reklamowy 18:30 Gość programu 18:35 Piosenki na życzenie 18:40 Studio TV Lublin 19:00 Program dziecięcy 19:15 Telemarket 19:20 "Czterej pancerni i pies" - serial TP 20:20 Reklamy 20:30 Serwis Panoramy 20:55 "Dom" - serial TP 22:00 Zakończenie programu BBC1 6.00 Ceefax Pages 6.30 Breakfast News 9.05 Kilroy 9.50 Hot Chefs 10.00 News and Regional News; Weather 10.05 Playdays 10.25 Stoppit and Tidyup 10.35 No Kidding 11.00 News and Regional News; Weather 11.05 Rosemary Conley 11.30 People Today 12.00 News and Regional News; Weather 12.20 Pebble Mill 12.55 Regional News; Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Going for Gold 14.15 Knots Landing 15.00 The Odd Couple 15.25 Bazaar 15.50 Radio Roo 15.55 Radio Roo 16.10 Daisy Pig 16.25 Fantastic Max 16.40 Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Newsroom South East 19.00 Wogan 19.30 Some Mothers Do 'Ave'Em 20.00 May to December 20.30 Wildlife on One 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 Panorama Getting Rid of Granny 22.10 Cagney and Lacey 23.00 Gardens by Design 23.30 Skillshop 0.00 Weather 0.05 Close 2.00 The Way Ahead BBC2 8.00 Breakfast News 8.15 Westminster 8.30 Antiques at Home 9.00 Daytime on 2 14.15 Westminster reports 14.45 Bitten by the Bug 15.00 News; Weather 15.10 Songs of Praise 15.40 I Could Do That 15.50 News; Weather and Regional News; Weather 16.00 Catchword 16.30 Behind the Headlines 17.00 Cricket: First Test 17.30 Film 92 with Barry Norman 18.00 A Question of Sport 18.30 100 Great Sporting Moments 18.40 DEF II 19.40 Voices from the Past 20.10 Horizon Molecules with Sunglasses 21.00 Goodbye Cruel World 22.00 The Pall Bearer's Revue 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Behind the Headlines 0.25 Weatherview 0.30 Closedown RTL Plus 6.00 Fruh-Magazin 8.25 Wiadomości 8.30 Der Hammer - ser. USA, 9.00 Australian Open '92 12.40 Kochany wujek Bill - ser. USĄ 12.55 Wiadomości 13.00 Ein Vater zuviel - ser. USA 13.30 Santa Barbara - ser. USA 14.20 Historia Springfieldów - ser. USA 15.05 Dallas - ser. USA 15.55 ChiPs - ser. USA 16.45 Riskant! - telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 17.45 Durchgedreht - videoshow 17.55 Wiadomości 18.00 Dallas - ser. USA 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Das A -Team - ser. USA 20.15 Mord ist ihr Hobby - ser. USA 21.15 00 Sex am Wolfgangsee - kom. austriacka 23.20 10 vor 11 - magazyn kult. 23.30 "M" - magazyn dla mężczyzn 23.50 Wiadomości 24.00 Służba w Wietnamie - ser. 1.00 Australian Open '92 - relacja ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Wyścigi na lodzie, Mistrzostwa Świata 9.30 Sporty motorowe na świecie 10.30 Eurobics 11.00 Afrykański Puchar Narodów 12.00 Futbol w college'ach 14.00 Tenis stołowy 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Afrykański Puchar Narodów - ćwierćfinały - na żywo 18.30 Hokej na lodzie 19.30 Afrykański Puchar Narodów, ćwierćfinały - na żywo 21.30 Boks w USA 22.30 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 23.00 Afrykański Puchar Narodów 24.00 Koszykówka Sat 1 6.00 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - ser. kom. USA 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Die Feuerzangenbowie 10.50 Klippklapp 11.20 Wunderbilder aus der Tierwelt 11.55 Glucksrad 12.40 Tip des Tages 12.45 Tele-Borse, cz. 1 - notowania gieldowe 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Tele-Borse, cz. 2 13.35 Pod słońcem Kalifornii - ser. USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - ser. kom. USA 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 Falcon Crest - ser. USA 16.00 MacGyver - ser. przyg. USA 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Geh auf Ganze! - telegra 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Glucksrad - show 20.15 Shogun - ser. przyg. USA 2l.15 Olivers Story - film USA 22.55 Wiadomości 23.05 News and Stories - mag. 23.50 Stunde der Filmemacher 0.05 Romantic Encounters - film erot. 1.05 MacGyver 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin oraz wiadomości 13.45 Ausland - korespondencje ze świata 14.15 Joseph Haydn: kwartet smyczkowy F-dur op. 3, nr 5 14.30 Stars von morgen? - konkurs Eurowizji 15.50 Frauenstammtisch 17.00 Mini-Zib 17.10 Wickie... und die starken Manner - ser. anim. 17.35 Sergeant Berry - ser. tv, 18.00 Bilder aus Osterreich - mag. region. 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 3 Sat-studio 19.30 Frontal - mag. publicyst. 20.00 Land der Berge - film dokum. 20.40 Panoptikum der Stadt Prag - ser. tv 21.45 Kulturjournal - mag. kult 21.51 Sportzeit - wiadomości 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Dalii Dalii 0.25 Wiadomości ze Szwajcarii Pro 7 6.30 Adderly 7.15 Trick 7 - ser. anim. 8.55 Muppet Show 9.25 Starsky and Hutch - ser. krym. USA 10.20 Endstation Gerechtigkeit - ser. krym. USA 11.20 Pfeile in der Dammerung 12.40 Ein Colt fur alle Falle - ser. sensac. USA 13.30 Perry Mason und der glucklose Freund 15.10 Agentin mit Herz - ser. USA 16.05 Planet der Giganten - ser. s-f USA, 17.00 Trick 7 - ser. anim. 19.00 Der Ninja-Meister - ser. sensac. USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Borsalino - franc. film krym. 22.35 Der Nachtfalke - ser. krym. USA 23.30 Panik in der Sierra Nova - film USA 1.10 Wiadomości 1.20 Operation Maskerade - ser. USA 2.10 Hitchhiker - ser. grozy USA 2.34 Wiadomości 2.45 Der Hollentrip 4.30 Wiadomośc 4.40 Gabilan, mein bester Freunde MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - przeboje na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV-s Greatest Hits - największe przeboje Malcolma McClarena 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - inform. muz., wywiady z artystami 17.35 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime - najnowsze wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 19.30 Dial MTV - widzowie telefonicznie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hist (c.d.) 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - inform. filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muzyczne, wywiady z artystami 23.45 3 form 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Rock Block - od hard rocka po muzykę soft 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristine Backer 3.00 Night Videos - muzyka nocą Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - prog. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - ser. rys. 9.55 Playabout - progr. dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe, 10.30 What a Country - ser. 11.00 Maude - ser.. kom. 11.30 The Young Doctors - ser. 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful - ser. 12.30 The Young and the Restless - ser. 13.30 Barnaby Jones - ser. 14.30 Another World - ser. 15.20 Santa Barbara - ser. 15.45 Wife of the Week - teleturniej 16.15 The Brady Brides - ser. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - prog. dla dzieci 18.00 Ditrrent Strokes - ser. 18.30 Bewitched - ser. kom. 19.00 Facts of Life - ser. 19.30 Candid Camera - podpatrzone ukrytą kamerą 20.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Alf - ser. kom. 21.00 Atlanta Child Murders - dramat (cz. 2) 24.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 0.30 Hill Street Blues - ser., krym. 1.30 Telegazeta